evinorfandomcom-20200214-history
Random
Customs The Sakhanadan Gods each have their own mountain or hill from where it's said they rule supreme. In an attempt to make himself a God, one warlord/prince built an artificial hill and on top of that he built a monumental ziggurat to compete with the lash temples of the other gods. He forced his men to kill the builders, servants and slaves before ordering them to kill each other. He ended with sealing the ziggurat from within and killing himself. The hill has presumably been closed since then, but rumors spread of a cult that meet there at night. Following the death of a leader, his sons would battle for control of the region. The loser would either become an independent warlord sent by his brother to conquer lands of his own, or he would become his brothers adviser. There is no concept of 'luck' - there is only normality and magic. If nothing bad happens or nothing out of the ordinary happens then everything is fine, but if something weird or bad occurs to someone then they immediately blame magic. Two types of marriages: either the two families come to an agreement of how much the bride-to-be is worth and then the grooms family pays for her. Or, if the grooms family can't pay for her, he kidnaps her and they run away to a relative far away until they have worked together enough money to pay for her, plus a fine. When the head of a family dies the eldest woman cleans his body, cuts his hair and finally puts a handful of grain in his hand. His children must then take some grain from him and eat, to pass on his spirit. If someone had a grudge with another family that wasn't settled before they died, their mouths would be covered with a cloth to prevent them from haunting the other family. Religious men are allowed to marry if they do it before they begin their initiation ceremony. During the initiation they are to live alone in a closed hut, no one may look at him or touch him during that time. Teachings are done through oral teachings in cracks and holes in the wall, and food is given through a small gap. Once his training is complete the hut opens and he is allowed to walk about as he pleases. He may then spend time with his wife, except for the night. "In the morning I wake for the Gods, in the day I preach for the people, but the night I wait for the serpent." While the current leader lives there is a brazier that must not go extinguished until he dies. The Meiruti refer to the forest a 'mother' or 'father' depending on their mood, for it provides them with shelter and food similar to their parents. A marriage for them is to do a 'sister exchange' where you and a close friend, or another male, choose to band your families together by swapping sisters and marrying them. Tribesmen who commit crimes are punished by being loaned to perform heavy physical labor to their neighboring kingdoms, with little to no payment. When a person dies they believe that it happened because their gods fell asleep. To remedy this they venture into old groves in the forests to play the drums and sing to awaken the sleepers. In ancient days they said that by giving the brides family a horse and a cow you essentially buy the right to her children. This way of thinking has died out but the custom remains. When a father dies his sons, if he has any, will inherit his wives. When a man died his slaves were supposed to be sacrificed and buried alongside him. They would experience one final feast where the slaves were treated like royalty - eating what they pleased, drinking as much as they could, and lay with whoever they wanted. Come nightfall they would be sacrificed through simultaneous strangling and stabbing. Kingsbay, while accepting of other religions, taxes those of other religions than the Faith of the Five. Meiruti gathering tribe, no hunters. Kingdom with two Royal bloodlines - two kings. To ensure that one king is Always within the borders of the kingdom at all times. When you're onboard a ship you should never complain about the weather or wind, it will bring bad luck. On the docks or the moment you set foot off the ship it's fine however. All marriages are decided and arranged by the local priest. A Ghowin Ethnical Tribe where the men all almost covered in bodily hair. All women would tattoo lines from their temples to their chins as a coming of age ceremony. Women were legally allowed to kill any member of their family without percursion. Candle Clocks were used, alarms were done with Nails melted into the wax. By hanging your mantle/cloak on a woman you are legally proposing to her. If she ties the knots of the cloak or clasps the mantle she accepts it. To "sooner find King Kharo's grave" is a quote meaning that something is unlikely to occur. King Kharo was a great Sakhanadan warlord whose funeral was observed by thousands of men and Soldiers, all of which were murdered afterwards to keep the secret location of his grave hidden from the World. To eat one Cherry in front of a woman while remaining Eye Contact with her is considered a valid marriage proposal, if you offer her the other Cherry and she eats it she accepts. Crooked noses are a sign of experience and knowledge, and people who are born with them are thought to grow up to be prominent leaders. Childbirth is seen as a battle where you fight against the God of Life, who hates mankind for creating Life - something that was originally only meant for him to do. Women who die during childbirth are given a warriors funeral. They never wash themselves or their clothes, nor do they divert their waste to the sea, in fear of angering the Water God. Farmers are required to leave a portion of their crops for Wanderers and pilgrims. Count age in fullmoons instead of years. The moons of the Serms of the Moon: * Howling Moon - when the wolves can be Heard most clearly * White Moon - when the snows fall the most * Sap Moon - when sap Begins to pour from the trees * Sprouting Moon - when the first sprouts begin to show * Blooming Moon - when the plants starts to flower * Warm Moon - when the nights are warm * Thunder Moon - when the warm and moist are create thunderstorms * Feasting Moon - when people celebrate the fine summer months * Harvest Moon - when it's time for the grand harvest * Falling Moon - when the leaves begin to fall * Fur Moon - when the hunters begin collecting furs for the Winter * Cold Moon - when the Days and nights are equally cold The Thoxian farmers Always keep beehives at their borders to scare off elephants. They domesticated a type of squirrel which creates mushroom jerky in return for nuts and fruit and shelter. Currencies: Favours (coin issued by Royal or higher nobles exchanged for a favour), Crescents, Food vouchers. Octopuses are thought to be extraplanar creatures due to their high intelligence and their Alien appearance. Octopuses are known as 'Kings of the Seas' due to their blue blood. Breaking out jail, providing you don't break any laws in doing so, is perfectly legal since it's basic human instinct to flee captivity. If a Child dies Before its first tooth appears they are buried inside a hole made into a living tree trunk, making the tree grow around it and absorb it. A castle which has a moat filled with living bears instead of water. A rite of passage for soldiers was to kill a slave without getting caught. Suicide is illegal and the punishment is executed on the deceased persons family in the form of whipping. Instead people could petition the government for poison. Civilizations that has been eradicated during the course of history: Crylians, Novastians, Noxun, Umbrenese, Volmari, Golene. Girls were never married before their late teens or early twenties to improve their chances of surviving giving birth. They deem children deserve to be born as physically fit as possible and therefore older men would allow younger studs to lay with their women to produce stronger offspring. Fireflies/glowing jellyfish are used as lamps in mines/dungeons. Magpies are used as messengers due to their high intelligence. The word Dire means 'king of' in the old Essmir tongue, which is why the Dire Wolf and Dire Bear is called so. Hence the Essmir leaders who still follow their old ways is still called Dire as a last name (Jarryk Dire of Clan Skane). Islanders spend one night each month screaming their anger and frustration into thin air. This has given them a reputation to be savages. When you rise in military rank, or when coronated, it's expected of you to toss a sword into the air and, depending on how high you toss it and if you Catch it, it would determine the greatness of your future. When they are buried they are left with a goblet to toast with their ancestors in paradise. Children Always stay with their mothers family and their uncles act as surrogate fathers. Dogs are considered to be divine due to an age-old legend that in the beginning dogs lived for 70 years while man lived a mere 10. As compassionate as dogs are they traded lifespans with men in return that they would be treated as family and Always be around men. Their standing army act as a police force in Peace time. When game is scarce a shaman will bed a Virgin dressed like the godess of the hunt in an attempt to please her so she creates more beasts to hunt. A proper manly greeting is to do an armshake and follow with a headbutt, this originated from a time of strife when men wore helmets most of the time, nowadays it's mainly done between Close friends or at the tavern. Women do the same, with less force however. This has given them a reputation of being stubborn and a bit simple, and headaches/concussions and general wounds in the head may be referred to as 'greeted a XXX'. It's proper manners to drink as often as your superior nobles, if you are hosting them. There are six elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, Darkness*. On two occasions, Lament and Rejoice festivals, do they seal scrolls with sad/angry and good messages inside clay figurines which they destroy by tossing them at a large stone tablet in the center of Town. They have Three "genders", man and female are not considered genders but just a way of flesh. Genders are decided by your sexual preference: straight, gay or bisexual. Or "Followers", "Breakers" and "Fulfillers". They breed a type of roach which is harvested for food and other resources. The legs are fried and eaten, the shell is boiled into an ointment, and the meat is eaten raw. They are cultivated by the Dwarves. Only commoners are allowed to become military leaders in order to keep a close watch on the aristocracy. A tribal society where women hunt and gather resources while the men build and perform chores in the house. The men are expected to be able to cook properly in order to provide for their family. Having a "lizard on your shoulder" is saying which means that someone lets other people do their work for them. Sakhanaden who live on the shoreline close to the Theye Islands have begun importing lizards to act as pest control, especially against flies. While the Theyene view them as companions the Sakhanaden see them more as slaves. Male friends and soldier often lock arms with each other while walking about, it's a sign of a strong friendship. During a Galdering wedding a horned owl is tossed into the air by the bride to symbolize their new beginning. Barbers were part-time haircutters and part-time surgeons, and people would often come to them for bleedings. Each hierarchical class distinguish themselves with a class tattoo. The castes: Royalty, Priests (Line circling the head with one vertical line per rank), moneyworkers, academics, merchants, sailors, laborers, slavers, slaves and warriors. Twins who survive the early years are considered a blessing due to the high child mortality rate. Twins are believed to be half-men, each conceiving can only produce one soul and now two children have to share one. This has caused them to become second-class citizens and some even perform infanticide for this. Twins are thought to be the result of a pregnant woman being magically impregnated by an Elf to act as a spy. To decide which of the children who is of elven descent a Druid is consulted who will bring the "false" child with them and train them to become a druid. They eat their dead in an elaborate feast after their passing, it's considered an honor to attend. Other funerals are considered either barbaric (pyres) or dishonorable (burials). They allow men to have multiple wives only if he can support them financially but also sexually, and should he lack in either one a woman has the right to divorce. Women live in secluded rooms during their menstruation and afterwards they undergo a cleansing ceremony. To inhale the smoke from a burnt funeral pyre is to inhale the essence of that person which means you carry on their legacy. They believe their Gods are sleeping and therefore speak softly and quietly so as to not wake them. Governmental examiners perform obligatory physical and mental evaluations when children turn 17. This is done to match them with the perfect spouse to produce healthy, strong children and a long marriage. Thoxian aristocrats and prominent military leaders can earn the "right" to land that is legally owned by True Thoxians. When whaling was a "new" profession on Elm word soon spread to the seamasters of Vas Yin. The stormy seas lead to many ships getting wrecked and some of them resorted to violence and criminality which gave them a sinister reputation in Ghowin, and even lead to a law declaring it not only legal but preferred if any and all Yinnish were killed on sight. Important matters were discussed when during intoxication, for only then do all men tell the truth. Cowards of war where forced to wear silly hats and had half their beard and hair shaved. Long hair is a sign of a free men, slaves were shaved. Slaves were forces to NOT be physically fit, they could be punished for it. If the act of producing a child takes too long the government may attempt to find a replacement male to see if there is another result. They drink their wine watered down to inspire others to drink less, often forcing slaves to get blasted drunk to show the embarrassment it can bring. A wedding is sealed when their robes are tied together. Priests wear flayed skins of animals and men depending on which ceremony is being made. Diamonds are only found naturally in one mountain range. White is the color of mourning and death. Commoners who laid eyes on the king/emperor was executed. Each tomb should contain a miniature metallic idol of the deceased. Bad breath was considered to be sacrilegious so before approaching the king or religious leader all men had to chew on flowers/clovers. Eyeglasses were commonly used by the aristocrats. Piercings and dark lipstick was considered signs of promiscuity and prostitution. If a prostitute were to walk about without them she could be arrested for posing as a highborn. Children deemed too weak were thrown into the sea. Priests aren't allowed to touch beasts of burden or pack animals. Watered blood form a fallen warrior was thought to be able to cure many diseases of the mind. Mountain hierarchy, where the more prominent you are the closer you live to the summit. Doctors and physicians were thought to be able to cure female hysteria, anxiety and depression by providing them with an orgasm. Rattlesnakes were drugged with induced stress which caused them to rattle potently which aided the doctors in healing their patients. They have a certain minted coin which is explicitly used for sexual favors. They appease their gods by walking in different patterns while humming to yourself. To seek the favor of their goddess they throw water in the face of her statues. There are specialized doctors - dentists, rectologists, psychiatrists, bonehealers, sexual diseases, etc. Large noses were considered beautiful, some even wear prostethic noses made of wood and clay. Colored unibrow was considered the most beautiful feature a woman could posses. If a leader was missing a hand he was considered unfit for ruling. The leader of XXX keeps a personal guard made up of solely beautiful women. Common among the aristocracy to drill holes in their teeth and insert gemstones. Leaders who worship the Sun must have their heirs blessed by their divine leader for him to be considered a "true" leader. Special warships were used to transport horses. A law states that they have to beat their slaves at least once a day. "Cursed" blades made from stolen gold and silver from tombs of an ancient conquered civilization. Children don't wear clothes until they are deemed fit to work. Dwarves were considered devilish beings who were disposed of as soon as possible. Dwarves were considered sacred, having a higher connection to the gods. Dwarves were taken by the state and sent to the City-Below. Dwarves had to be gifted to the palace to serve as royal servants. Warrior-Priests sharpen their teeth. Cut off portion of their hair and offer to a temple to show penence. Former shipmates' courtesans began practicing fencing for defensive purposes, starting an era of a female warrior caste. People can petition the church to assassinate anyone, even aristocrats. They will start a thorough investigation which can take years, and eventually, if they are found guilty, they will be assassinated without hesitation. Hundreds of stone statues reside in the Old Kingdom, they are said to be golems that when spoken the right words will protect their user. They are said to be cursed and many have died strange deaths after acquiring them. Law prevents anyone from touching a monk. Tradition to make song for your first horse you tame. They believe the gods of life and death are tradesmen and merchants who use human lives as currency. Meharaj - the social class of Keyran origin, made up of wealthy merchants, landowners, dead guards and necromancers. There is an entire social class of slaves who are treated like nobles, who are bred to be sacrificed. Religious man chooses the names for all the youngsters in the tribe, in regards to their appearance, their ancestors or an occurence that happened during their birth. They Always speak of the dead as if they were simply away for the moment. The Essmir use their title after their given name, e.g Alec Lord, Horvald Dire or Ergyle King. Between a greeting and a Farewell there must be no blood shed between a host and his guest. Glass beads were used as currency in older Days, which has sparked a name for those of wealth - beadroller. It's illegal to wear the hide/skin of an animal that you didn't kill yourself. Before their every persons name there is a title which differs depending on if you are equals, of lower/higher class, if it's a teacher/pupil, or if it's a formal/informal occasion. The utmost symbol of manly prowess and power is a full grown beard and they prize their beards above all by styling them and ornamenting them with rare metals. Due to the importance of their facial hair they consider a clean face to be the sign of inexperience, often referring to them as "smoothchins" If you accuse another man, and demand him to be incarcerated, it is up to you that the man survives. Otherwise you are punished. Merenese unmarried women wear their hair in a tight bun tied together with a flower brooch. If she accepts her suitor she gifts it to him, letting her long hair fall as she does it. They wear high fur hats which adorn their family crest. Sacrifice through burning at the stake could be less painful if a sack of black-powder was tied around the throat of the person. Punishment by cutting of one or both of their ears. Adulterers were punished by being forced to run naked through the city, or village, streets while tied together - neck to cock. The New Vedanian Lawhouses' courts hold one spot each for a Confessor, the Heartlanders Halls of Justice hold half their seats filled with Confessors. The Heartlanders also abide to the Truths of Our Lord as canon law, instead of guidelines. Condemned meant to die could choose between death and becoming an executioner. Should an execution fail, if he misses with his sword or it doesn't cut through, then the condemned is free to go. All women must serve one month as a religious worker. Both men and women must serve as soldiers once in their life. Sword Dancers - a dying art. All childbirths must be notified to the Inquisitors who will send out a Judge to evaluate the child and if they possess any Gifts. There will be monthly check-ups for a time, before a decision is made what to do with the child. All criminals are branded with a different symbol depending on what crime they committed. Brothers of the Sun are only tied to their church when the sun is up. A Brother can therefore not be punished for doing ungodly things during the night. The Children of Máya believe all souls derive from Maýaru Máya, the river of rivers, and if you haven't drunk her water or been baptized in her you are considered soulless. Countless atrocities have been done upon those considered to be without a soul. Even their word for stranger/foreigner (jhut) means "hollow men". Girls as young as five years old can be "booked" by having a pearl necklace placed around their neck, then she is considered taken and cannot be sold to anyone until she is fit to marry the bookeé. The man who booked her may still lay with her before the actual marriage. Tribe which live in harmony with nature, women are often seen breastfeeding monkeys and piglets. The ruler keeps a priest as an adviser, who interprets weather patterns to determine when to go to war or marry. When a new king ascends he must ceremonially marry a highborn young girl. The kings never speaks in public, instead he keeps a small child which proclaim the words of his majesty. Before an important execution the king ceremonially touches their neck with his sword before giving room for the true executioner. Tattooing their lips with words of their profession. Every month from their 8th birthday boys are hit on the back with a stick to harden them. From the day they neither scream nor squirm they are considered adults. During a wedding feast all female guests will smear some pigs blood and fat on the brides belly and pray she births a child soon. The chieftains hut was used for meetings. The king isn't allowed to pass judgement on criminals, it's up to an independent order of judges. There are no capital punishments, the worst penalty is a beating from the entire tribe. All tribes have their own hunting ground, and trespassing (even when not poaching) is a serious offence. When courting a girl, a boy should bring a bowl of broth which he prepared himself and offer it to the girl. If she accepts she will finish it, if she wont she will pour it out. Children were given temporary, filthy, names to scare away the goddess of ill omens. They were even given dirty, unwashed clothes. Mothers weave a hand medallion for her daughter which she will wear until they propose to a boy, he will either place it around his neck or give it back to her. When a man was cremated his wife was expected to jump after him. Ghowin Ethnic Tribes speak different dialects depending on which river they live by, since you mostly only communicate with the people up-or-downstream. They believe their creation god to be a big fool, who only didn't mess up entirely because of his wife whom they worship more. They even curse their creation god for bad things. They lived in houses made from a dug hole covered in a grass roof. Clans identify by their ivory pins, made from elephant tusks, it's considered a great disgrace to have your pin removed as it holds up their toga which is a proof of their belonging to their culture and of their heritage to their ancestors. It was a rite of passage to kill their first animal, after which they earned their first tattoo. Their tattoos should represent the deeds of their ancestors. When consummating a marriage a game is played. The husband would chase his bride, who started 15 feet in front of him, and attempt to steal a kiss from her. If he fails to do this before running the full distance (300 feet) they both quickly turn around and instead she chases him with a whip. This is purely done for the ceremonial and entertaining aspect, but it's original purpose was to determine who would be the dominant part of the household. It's considered good manners to ask a man the wellbeing of his livestock before asking about himself. The youngest child would inherit the lands of their father, to prevent jealousy parents would often adopt their children to other prominent families. The Spear, Hammer, Yoke and Scroll - the four divine gifts which chose their four castes: the warriors, the workers, the farmers, and the scholars. Gorytos - a large quiver big enough to hold a stock of arrows, a bow, and a short sword. It was often beautifully ornamented. It's considered a disgrace to die of old age or disease, for when your days are done you are to be sacrificed by your kin and give yourself for them to eat. Since the only chance of a glorious afterlife many elderly challenge younger, fitter, men for a final duel meant to be their last. Eyes are painted on the back of childrens heads to prevent the evil spirits from looking them in their eyes. They believe that no man is capable of despicable acts, like murder, and instead mean that the person must have been possessed by a demon. Boys join their wife's family and is treated as a child until he has built a house for his new family. To them, an outsider may very well belong to their culture, if he holds their values dear and acts in a proper manner. Minority within a culture has their own local courts which doesn't seek to bring out the truth, since all people have their own truth. They seek merely to form an understanding between the two parties, and to make them respect each other again. No governing body between the tribes, each has their own chieftain. During wartime a king is chosen through chance from the chieftains. Losing your shield was the utmost disgrace, and you were forever seen as an embarrassment by your kin. Suebian Knot - Essmir. Priestly class which tutors the aristocrats, guides the masses through their daily lives, keeps lore and history, worships instead of the people (in return for gold and food), and advises the kings and nobles. Rune scarification to appease pagan gods. Blue/red/green (bright) body paint. New Layout Name What do these people call themselves? What do others call them? What meaning do these names hold? Overview Quickly give a brief overview of these people. Physical Attributes General Description What do these people physically look like on average? What is the range of appearances? Unique Abilities What unique abilities do these people posses? Are these things magical or physical in nature? How common are these abilities? Geography Location Where are these people found? Climate What is the climate of these people’s native region? Terrain Are there mountains, plains, forests, ext. In these people’s home region? Hazards What kind of hazards are found in these people’s home region? Are they seasonal, constant, or random? Are they environmental or political? Economy Agriculture What sort of farming do these people practice? What kind of crops are planted? Domestic Animals/Herding What sort of animals have these people domesticated? Do they herd animals? Hunting/Gathering Do these people practice hunting or gathering? Is this their main source of food or is it done seasonally or secondary? Industries What kind of industries exist among these people? Are they created for home or foreign markets? Natural Resources What other natural resources do these people harvest and use? How important are these? Are they harvested to be traded or for personal use? Trade What goods do these people trade? Internal trade? External trade? How important is this to the country's economy? Is there a type of merchant class? Currency What is used as currency among these people? How available is this currency? Political Structure General Description What sort of political structures do these people use? How entrenched are these structures in the everyday lives of common people? Who controls these structures? Political History How has history helped shape the political landscape of these people? Political Leadership Who runs the governments of these people? Priests, warlords, landowners, bureaucrats, elected officials? How are these people chosen for leadership? How do these leaders justify their continue rule? Political Power How powerful and centralized are these people's governments? Through what means do these governments exist and impact the lives of everyday people? Political Structures What kind of structures exist in these governments? Does power lay at the top of a hierarchy or do those on the ground wield the real Power? Religion in Politics What role does religion play in the governments of these people? Do priests hold more power than secular entities? Do they hold speciale responsibilities or positions? Magic in Politics What role does magic play in the governments of these people? Do mages play a different role in government than non-mages? Views on other Cultures Subcultures What kind of sub or non mainstream cultures exist among these people? How are they seen by the mainstream culture? What kind of interactions are allowed with this subculture? Minorities What kind of minorities exist within these people’s society? How are they preserved? Are they treated as equals or as second class citizens? What kind of interactions are allowed with these people? Foreign Cultures How are foreign cultures seen by these people? In what way do these people interact with foreigners? What kind of relationships are acceptable with foreigners? Cultural Appearance Adornment What adornments do these people wear? Are they for special events or casual wear? Tattoos/Scarification Do these people permanently alter their skin in any way? Do they get tattoos? Do they scare or brand themselves? Do these hold ritual significance? Do these marks hold certain meanings? Makeup What Kind of makeup do these people use? Clothing What sort of clothing do these people wear? Hair What do these people’s hair look like naturally? How do they style it? What is done with facial hair? What is different for men and women? Children, adults, and elders? Attraction What is considered beautiful by these people? What are the standards for men and women? What is considered ugly? What is the difference between cute/handsome and hot/sexy? Cultural Creations Architecture What styles of architecture is common among these people? What difference is there between informal commoner buildings and more large scale projects? Are these built to last or not? Art What sort of art do these people create? Literature/stories What sort of writing do these people create? Do they follow standard genres or archetypes? Music What sort of music do these people make? What kind of instruments? Food What sort of food do these people create? Calendar/Time Keeping How do these people record the passage of time? Societal Structure/Views Marriage/Courtship What sort of marriage and courtships do these people practice? Who initiates? What steps are taken in order to get married? At what point in their lives do they get married? Who is allowed to marry whom? Family What do family structures look like among these people? How long do they last? At what point in their life do they form? Who are allowed to create a family? Pregnancy How is pregnancy seen by these people? What is biologically different/unique? What things must pregnant women do differently? What are they not allowed to do? Naming System What is the structure of a person's names? When and by whom are these given? Children What role do children play in society? Who raises them? What is expected of them? Education What forms of education exist for these people? What groups receive what kind of education? Elders How are elders treated by these people? What roles do they fill? What is expected of them? Death and Burial Practices How are the dead treated by these people? Are they buried? Cremated? How are they prepared for these rights? Inharitance How is inheritance handled when someone dies? How does different classes handle inheritance? Class/Caste Are these people separated by class or caste? Are these separations hard or soft? How do these different groups interact, if at all? Destitutes Who are the destitute and down trout within this society? How are they seen? Are they helped or left on their own? Gender Structures/Roles What sort of gender specific roles exist among these people? What is expected of men that is not expected of women? Vice versa? Sexual Identity What kind of sexual identity exists among these people? Is heterosexual relationships the only acceptable type of sexuality? What non traditional types of sexuality are allowed? How are non straight people viewed? Personal Identity What aspects of a person are most important to their personal identity? Is it their family, clan, state, profession, religion, ext? Courtesy/Manners What is considered courteous or proper by these people? How does one treat a stranger? Family? Freind? Modesty What is considered modest by these people? How important is modesty? What is modest for different classes and genders? Laws/Legal Code What sort of laws and social rules exist among these people? Are these formal or informal? Enforced by a central authority or a traditional social order? Punishment What kind of punishments do these people believe in? What punishments are given in response to what crimes? Drugs What kind of drug use is acceptable or encouraged by these people? Under what circumstances are these drugs acceptable to use? Which drugs are not allowed? Language What do these people’s language sound like? What relation does it have to other languages? Cultural Events Sports/Recreation What sort of sports or other recreations do these people do? Is there a difference between professional and casual sports? Who plays what sports? Festivals/celebrations What sort of celebrations and festivals do these people have? Are they centered around times of year? Point in people’s lives? Specific events? Birthdays? Funerals? Marriages? Puberty? Demographics Towns/Villages/Cities What kind of villages, towns, and cities do these people have? How large are they? Who controls these population centers? Migration/Population Movement How, and for what reasons, do these people move around? Are these short range or over long distances? Do they return to a set ‘home’ or is home always moving? Do the young move or does everyone? Do most people die where they are born or elsewhere? Exploration Do these people explore new territory? How do they view exploration? What tools do they have at their disposal? Colonization How do these people colonize new territories? How connected are these colonies to their homeland? What happens to the natives of these colonies? Conflict Military What sort of military do these people have? Is it made of professionals or irregulars? How is gender or class important within these people’s military? Weaponry/Armor What kind of weapons and armor do these people use? Are they of the people’s own design or taken from another people? What level of quality are these weapons? Do they export or import weapons/armor? Magic in Warfare How is magic used as a component of the military? Do mages serve specific roles or are they treated like normal soldiers? What kinds of magic are used by these people in war? War/Conquest Do these people wage war? How do they view war? How are conquered people treated? How expansionary are they? Resistance/Dissent What kind of dissent and resistance do these people practice? What groups are these targeted at? Raiding Do these people raid? Is it acceptable to do so? Who is doing the raiding and who is being raided? Slavery Is slavery allowed by these people? Who can be enslaved? Are children of slaves born free? What rights do slaves have? How can slaves be made free? Abandonment When do these people abandon their home? When everything they have is destroyed do they rebuild or move on? Natural Disasters What kind of natural disasters do these people deal with? How do they respond? From where do they believe these disasters come from? Diseases What kind of disease do these people deal with? What is seen as the source? How do they deal with them? Religion (RELIGION NAME) Name What is the name of this religion? What meaning does it have? General Overview Give a general overview of this religion. What are its major tenets? How does it exist in the daily lives of everyday people? What religious leaders exist? Religious History How has this religion changed over the years? How long has it been around? What major events shaped it? Religious Structure How are the formal institutions of this religion constructed? What levels of leadership positions exist? How do these leaders interact with everyday believers? What informal institutions exist? Deities/Mythic Figures Who, if any, are the gods of this religion? What characters exist in their myths? What powers do they hold? Sacred Lore What books or collections of tales does this religion teach? Are they equally important? Who tells these stories? Creation Myth How do these people believe the world and its people came into existence? How recent was Creation? Death How is death view in this religion? What happens to a person after they die? Followers How do followers experience this religion in their everyday lives? How important is it to them? Are all followers created equal? Sacred Sites What sites or cities are considered sacred by this religion? How long have they been seen this way? Why? Religious Orders What kind of religious orders exist within this religion? Are they militarily focused? Isolated or open to the public? Who is allowed to join these orders? What services do they provide? Heretical Groups What heretic groups exist within this religion? How are they treated by members of the mainstream religion? Magic Does magic play a part in this religion? Do mages play a different part in the religion than non-mages? Magic Connection to Magic What kind of connection do these people have with magic? How does it influence them? How much control over it do they have? Social Views on Magic How is magic viewed by these people? Does gender/class influence perceptions of magic? How are mages viewed? Styles of Magic How do these people use magic? Are there distinct styles or methods of using magic? What schools of thought exist around magic? History Historical Period or Era General overview of these people’s history in the named region. Legends/Stories/Myths: Name of Legend/Story/Myth Text of this legend/story/myth, either a brief description or a full write up. Major Nations Name of Nations General write up of this nation and its significance. Major Settlements Name of Settlement General write up of this city/town/village and its significance. Major Individuals Name of Person General write up of this person and their significance? Religious Workers and Buildings The True Lord Confessors tend to the Chapels, and holds sermons for the people. The Confessors Honorate is a council of influential Confessors who gather every now and then to discuss matters of the chapel. Their leader is the High Electant Confessorate. Path of the Blind God Wayons preach the words of the Blind God, they have no religious buildings. Atmog Vicons, or Vicanes, are the healers and pilgrims of Atmog, only a few of them reside in the Vicarum, which mainly acts as an orphanage but also a hospital. Serms of the Moon Serims are responsible for tending the Midnight Gardens, as well as offer spiritual guidance to those who seek it. The Sisters act as readers of 'star-signs' and people can come to them to have their future told. The Nocturnum is their main religious building, while there are many Midnight Gardens scattered across Galdegard. Kiros The Kiro'an is the head of the Kiros worshippers, who reside in the Hall of Life and Death. Below him are the Underlords who hold marriages and funerals. There are also the Pale Dancers who act as communicators with Kiros, they dance during funerals and other events. Sakhanaden Pantheon Levants are the men responsible for each district, the Irvants hold sermons and marriages, the Khuns are basically slaves and tend to funerals and act as pilgrims (naturally while heavily guarded). Meiruti Spirits Shaman Theyene Spirit Animals Faith of the Five Mother Trinity of Rift Monk Coraism The Allmother No holy men, only statues depicting the Allmother act as places of private prayers. Unseen Elders Lady of the Lakes Priestess Brotherhood of the Sun Brother, Sister, Old Religion of Essmir No religious men, and no holy buildings. Nature itself is their shrine. Aran Dham Magea Banners, Flags and Standards Fjellmaar, Norlan, New Vedania (The North), League of Kalmar, Galdegard (Northern) Their banners usually depict their Clans ancient ancestor. New Vedania, Lyria, High Heartland, Astrannor, Galdegard (Southern) Their banners usually consist of a symbol or animal that has had great significance to the creator of the House, different variations of blazons are also used to create extravagant emblems. Rift Every noble has their own sigil, which contains no symbols or animals, merely blazons in different patterns. Deltar Different matriarchies have different color on their egis, a permanent bracelet which is made up of different tattoos, burn marks and scars. Aranor, Merenor, Isle of Bones (Northern Coast) The symbolization of their family is a certain pair of colors. Har'arat (Halen), Eldovar, Rhûl, Qoheen, Fahleen The colors and patterns on their Waistcloth carries their families name. Dîri Passes Every clan has its own Mark. Athox (True Thoxians) Different Houses pierce their body in different ways, patterns and use different materials. Morag, Durag, Bloodsworn They use scarification as a kind of symbol of their house. Ghowin, Uldui'it, Children of the Winter Sun, Stormborn, Isle of Bones Dyeing your body and face in different colors determines what clan you belong to. Theye Islands They tattoo their body white in different patterns depending on their tribes spirit animal. Sakhanadan, Athox Different families are only allowed to wear certain colors on their scarfs and dresses. Creatures & Beings Horses * Destrier - expensive, tall, muscular. Used for jousting and by Knights. * Courser - strong, durable, strong psyche. Used for hunting and in war. * Rouncey - pack horse, fast. Used for skirmishes and as pack animal. * Palfrey - beautiful, comfortable and expensive. Used as gifts and by Ladies. * Charger, winterhoof - durable, used to cold weather. Used by Hessarim and Essmir. * Jennet - light, fast, long distance runner. Used in the desert. Ghouls Ghouls who go too long without eating will develop sharp claws and teeth, and pulsating yellow eyes that seem to pop out of their sockets. Eventually they will turn Wild and begin to lose their humanity and begin to look like something else entirely; their bone structure changes so they can easily walk on all fours, perform tigerlike leaps, and climb trees with ease. These Wild Ghouls are what ravages the forests and countrysides of Ghoulia. Heartwood Trees Most believe them to be named for their red, heart-shaped leaves. They are however named for the strange sound they emit if one listens closely by their trunks, it sound almost like a beating heart. The Alderman In Torovir there is a large mythical being called the Alderman who wanders the forest sleeplessly. It seems to act on its own kind of laws of morality; murderers, rapists and thieves are allowed to go about their business in its forests, but should any man be caught poaching, logging, skinning, killing an animal or plant, or bathing in the Alder's Eye lake without its consent it will act out. They say that when you hear the wind howling against the treetops in a still night, you know the Alderman has acted. The Elves of Torovir feared this creature at first, understandably, and attempted to strike fear into it by burning large figurines of fallwood. It seems as if it had the exact opposite effect; the Alderman often came to watch his wicker burning, even with the absence of eyes or sockets you could tell that it was watching the fire closely, almost fascinated by it. Merasto A seemingly ageless prophet who resides in the Auldwood of Artherin Nox. He is said to give aid to all who seeks it from him, be it in the form of good advice or a reading of the future, he seems to think he knows how and when the world will end. Despite his kind behavior and his eagerness to help there is something odd about him, in order to gain something from him you have to tell him something in return, preferably deep and dark secrets. Should he consider the information he gets to be of too little value he gets angered and starts to approach his visitor. His curse is that anything he touches will live forever, but as a tree. Yhuvan, The Woodland Watcher One of the most ancient beings in Evinor, Yhuvan is an entity which resides in forests around the world. People claim they can see his face in the bark and many are terrified to even walk near the forests because they fear they might see him. They say that by seeing him you are certain to die soon. Yespen Klane A seemingly gentle and kind man, whose prominence and prosperity is known far and wide. His dark secret is that in the woods that he own he raises stray children (orphans mostly) to be feral and to live with no contact with modern civilization. The reason for this is to start rumors of wild beasts in the forests so no one dares go near them, save his own men. Lich Liches are the most powerful magicians. To become a lich you have to willingly sacrifice yourself while performing an intense ritual that contains, among other things, eating a whole oxen heart, breaking one of your bones, and being danced around by the Pale Dancers. Marwyn II 'Birdsbane' Melethiel Went down in history as the king who warred all birds. He reconned the birds ate a large portion of the kingdoms crops and declared a Bounty on their heads, which caused an event that saw an aftermath of insect infestations and almost put the kingdom in bankrupcy. Skinchangers To change their appearance they need the fully flayed skin of their intended target and they need to wear it. Then they must be drenched in tar, and have runes carved into their skin Before being ceremonially sacrificed by a dagger through the heart. The Academy Raper An infamous legendary Hexomancer who conducted an experiment where he would rape countless women in order to experiment on their offspring. Redoric Grant, the Mad Priest Born the third son of Lord Ronnel Grant, he chose the path of a Confessor, for he had no wits with neither sword nor spear. As he grew in size and age he also grew in curiosity and cunning, devoting his entire life to the True Lord. He missed his two sisters weddings and one of their funerals, something he deeply regretting till then end. Eventually he rose to the rank of High Electant Confessorate, the highest honor one can be granted for a Confessor, and he was much beloved and saw many years of prosperity. After the death of his mother he changed for the worse, he started seeing enemies everywhere and trusted fewer and fewer of his former friends. After his chaos had endured two long years one of his trusted advisers turned against him, and they were found dead side by side, daggers in each others throats. Some of his deeds: * He declared himself the rightful ruler of High Heartland and had the royal family executed. * He had the natives of Astrannor persecuted, and set a bounty on their heads. * He closed all borders of High Heartland, except for Astrannor, and tore apart all trade deals. * He forced his subjects to visit a Chapel at least once a week, with the penalty of public whipping. * He planned a crusade against Torovir, Har'Kun, and Rift. The Harlot of Humfrey's Hollow Although her real name has been lost to history everyone in High Heartland knows the tale of this "spiritual whore" (a "spiritual whore" was a beautiful woman hired by the church to be called for if men had confessed that they had committed, or were planning on committing, adultery. They would then get a prescription for a night with the whore, without upsetting the True Lord). She saw many men and naturally she would get pregnant many times, none who lived for long though. People said she hanged her children, barely out of the womb, in an old Heartree by a forest. As the years went by she would keep hanging her children, and eventually the tree started to lean towards the side that she would hang them. Eventually she would die under eerie circumstances, leaving behind a small cottage in the woods and no family to tend to it. Although this was a long time ago people claim they still hear the screams of her dying children at night. Eskil Durr A legend among the Fjellings, he was a man said to ride a bear to battle and his weapons were made from entire tree trunks with large boulders attached to them. He was also rumored to be half-giant. According to legend he was the man two freed Fjellmaar from the talons of Norlan and brought an unprecedented age of prosperity. He is also the founder of Clan Durren, for they say thunder struck when he roared. Ellenard Trostane A nobleman sent into exile after killing his brother. One year later a King of the Norwood emerges wearing a Firwood banner, and calling himself the King of Pine and Fir. Elves They are able to understand, but not communicate with, flora and fauna. "Black" Bogard Born a slave to a Riften Furst, he stole his masters ship along with its crew. He returned many years after to conquer an island belonging to his former Furst. His lineage still rules the island. Philosopher #1 Doctor/scientist, determines what all the organs do, experimented a lot on poisons and diseases on both man and beast. Philosopher #2 Astronomer/mathematician, named all the six planets and zodiacs, determined their paths and the time it took them to spin around the sun, "we orbit the sun". Philosopher #3 Poet/psychologist, analyzes behavior of people who experienced war/trauma, tried to "cure" mentally ill. Pale Prince There is a story of a beautiful prince who committed suicide when his bride and child died during labor. Many say that he haunts the bridge he cast himself off of (now called the Prince's Bridge), and drags weary children or lone wanderers to meet the same end that he did. People have started to walk the bridge less frequently at night, except youthful gangs who test their luck for fun. In truth there is a Greml that lives under the bridge who pulls people to their death. Frashaara "the Vane" vaer Muharo A Prince of Athox who died during a solitary meal where he choked on a piece of roasted peacock, his slaves were forbidden from touching him, otherwise they could have saved him. The Bold Captain A Galdering captain and his men were faced with an opposing army. The captain got off his horse, picked up a stick and drew a line in front of the opposing enemy's feet. He then dared them to cross the line. Echen An eldritch horror and a mythical entity which has been "seen" by many yet no one can fully describe it, save for it's White Eyes. It's presence is said to emulate a strange heat, a low buzzing noise, and a smell of warm oil. Teenage Rebel There once was a teenage rebel who would become leader of a large band of smallfolk and petty lords who were sick of how the king and higher nobles were treating them. Their campaign was highly successful until he is murdered at when a truce is meant to be negotiated. Gram the Gnawer He was a Bloodsworn cannibal who lived in a small cave by a forest, he has become a local folk tale and is the reason why the Bloodsworn are sometimes considered to be cannibals. The Institute A league of scholars dedicated to answering all the questions about life and it's endless amount of questions and wonders. They keep a Great Library where all their information is kept. The Grinning Man Not a person, but a phenomenon which has appeared to individuals from Durag to Ghowin. He appears in their dreams and speaks of an impending doom, but also gives advise on how to prevent it. Woodswyll A beautiful "woman" who lures men deep into the forest, what she does to them is unknown but the men will have a strange desire to return to the forest afterwards. Dopplegangers Takes on the form of Another human being but can only feed on thoughts and emotions, digesting anything worldly will make them regurgate uncontrollably. Locations Kamdún Sakhanadan town. Belogrod Riften city. Axenia Har'arat fort. Ahkitor Sakhanadan outpost/trade town. Axton Lyrian village. Haunted Church Located on the remnants of Old Vedania, people say they begin to feel an awkward chill when approaching these waters and they begin to see and hear strange beings in the mist. Sailors speak of demons, ghosts and walking dead roaming the small island. Hibernating City An ancient city belonging to the dead Old Kingdom of Artherin Nox found a way of coping with the extreme cold winters. The city's walls join with the nearby mountain which protects them from outside forces. When the time has come to hibernate they all enter a cave inside the city gates and seal themselves in from the inside. They keep warm because of the many hot springs inside the caverns, which they have built small rivers for so they provide heat in a larger area. Mysterious Continent Far to the south-west lies a largely unexplored continent where people who have set foot there seem to vanish without a trace of either their crew or their ships. The only person known to have traveled there and lived to tell the tale, returned a shell of his former self. He didn't remember his family or who he was, he had terrible scars and wounds all over his body made by something huge with enormous claws. He rarely spoke but when he did he mostly did it in strange tongues no man in the Known World had heard, and when he did make sense he spoke of giant lizards made of disease, demon apes as large as a carriage, bats that could bite a mans head off, and flying lizards that spat acid. Grey Graves A bog said to have been created due to the countless bloody battles being fought there over the centuries, some call it the meadow of a hundred battles, though this number is more likely closer to a thousand. Most don't pass through the Old Road that leads through the bog due to its inhospitable environment, but those who do claim to hear faint screams and mumbling among the mists. Some say that those who have fallen there never truly died, but remain half rotten in ground waiting for their company to come back for them. ** They live due to an Artherin Necromancer who died while controlling his subjects. In this particular bog lives a parasitic mushroom that is highly aggressive, and when it felt that something died in the bog it quickly penetrated its skin and essentially took control of its body.** Solun A temple of the Sun that was built on and around a small well created by a meteorite that had fallen long ago. The water in this well contains magical properties, and is said to be able to cure internal illnesses, psychological deterioration, and makes one feel content. Living off of this well will keep you healthy and strong, as well as look younger than you are, at the cost of eventually losing all bodily hair. Crone's Cave A cavern by the ocean, located along the shore of Rift, is said to be one of the most common places for suicides and people going mad. They say that when you travel there alone you hear faint whispers telling you grim and sinister tales, and bids you to go further into the cavern. Most who do are never heard from again. It's mostly speculated to be a folk tale, and that the people who disappear there simply drown when they get caught by the tide. Despite what they may think there actually lives a being in there, a monster of the ancient world called a grem. Grems are extremely tall and thin humanoids with white skin, no lips and bloodshot eyes. It lures its victims when they're alone by whispering tales of old, and begging them to come closer until they are within reach. Then they hit their victim over the head with a rock and immediately starts feeding on their flesh, usually while the victim is still alive. Desolace An island that once thrived with civilization that simply died off. Five times did the Lyrians attempt to resettle before deciding it was futile and that the island was cursed, they named it Desolace after that. Emar Hbun One of the first Towns in the Dîri Passes, built inside a Cave and continuing on the outside of the mountain. Waterway Keep A keep that is only accessable by a causeway during low tide. They are infamous for digging condemned criminals all the way but their heads and await high tide. Haunted Castle A castle where a son of a lord got locked inside a brick wall while he was still alive. They say you can still hear him knocking and screaming at night. Morganes Jaw A field of stone pyramids designed to prevent a full scale attack on horseback, directed against the Hessarim. Named after their engineer, Murton Morgane of Greygrass. Karfurag A city within the borders of the Aranese '''Empire where the majority of the ruling elite are dark skinned. They are descendants of slave soldiers who warred during the First Empirical Era when the Sakhanadan Empire ruled supreme of the West. In Athox and Sakhanadan they refer to this band of soldiers as the 'Lost Legion'. Karfurag literally means 'the Free City'. Chovak's Gate A mountain pass that separates the '''Aranese Empire and the Plains of Har'arat. The gate and its surrounding town contains some of the most literate and diverse people on the continent, due to the many wars and constant trade that has passed the town. Glass Lake A lake of molten sand said to have been caused by a battle between two dragons ages ago. Haith, the Plagued City A city elevated on high, thick, beams to avoid the poisonous mist below. Lake Soloi Located in the Far North, this is the saltiest lake there is in the known world. Due to the high salt levels the lake never freezes despite being located in constant negative degrees. "Monster" Pass A mountain pass said to be home to a human tribe more beastly than man, who became that way after a great famine that made them eat other men that passed by. In truth it's only the rare attacks of the local elves that has inspired these rumours. Sacred Field A meadow that can only be treaded by royalty and their elite guard, others are executed. Khadesh A small region, which only houses one city and several villages, exist due to a mapping error when measuring the combined new territory of the Merenese Khalifate. They forgot to include the mountainside region of Khadesh who proceeded to be a valuable ally to Merenor while keeping its independency. Moose Village A village where men and moose lived in harmony. Mooses would approach men and bow, both to show courtesy and to show they want food. Steam Island A small volcanic Island home to many hot air vents, It's a luxury resort for the nobility for the steam baths' rejuvenating properties. The Three Bells The Dîri Passes have three bells which are meant to alert the entire region if there is an attack incoming, one would be stationed at a keep in the Narrow Pass, one at northern border of Immerthell, and one by the seaside in the Valley. Varyakis A river flowing from the Varyan Hill, which literally means Varya's Piss. Moon Estate A meteorite of pure silver landed in a lake a long time ago, and from that lake runs a river. Along this river lies one small estate which is home to a lesser family. Drinking from the silver-poisoned water has turned their skin blue from the ages. Fyr, the Vault This small island in the region of Ironwood there is a volcano with a 30ft door of solid iron which has no visible lock or handle and is presumably locked from the inside. In truth it is a prison made by the Giants to lock in Dragons a long time ago. Ouroma Plateau A tall mountain with no visible way up which is home to a secluded tribe of Meiruti who is unaware of the life below their summit, and other cultures don't know about them. They claim to have been put there by Giants a long time ago. The City-Below Unbeknownst to the general public there is a giant cave-city underneath their streets which houses thousands of slaves which collect all their metal and many of their specialty meals. They are known as "Dwarves" to the few aristocrats who know of them. Kingdom of Spices One kingdom stand for 80% of the Known World's spice creation. "Holy" Water Temple A temple which induces their wells of divine water with drugs to get people addicted, then sells it when they come demanding for it. Sweetharbor Once a prospering Town renown for for its delicious honey, now a ghost Town. One day the city Went silent and deserted and all that was left was a small Child which could only recite the Words "Our Lord is kind". Fantasy Redstone is a clay-red stone which emits a strange heat. It's commonly found in the New Vedanian region of Redstone. Blood Magic works usually by either burning the blood or drinking it. Blood which is burnt has different effects depending on what kind of creatures blood it is. Blood is often sold to a sort of blood bank, which consists of a group of alchemists who have vast knowledge in all things regarding purifying, extracting, and using blood in all its forms. These blood banks purify the blood, sometimes mix it, and prepare it for use. Sangea, or lustleaf, is a plant that when chewed increases sexual arousal and causes you to experience more intense orgasms. Necromancy '''is induced when your mother dies while giving birth to you. '''Blood Magic is induced by a baptism in blood and drinking it as well. Mind Magic '''is induced by bloodline. A meteorite of '''Titanium fell on Lyria and has been mined for centuries after the fall of Vedania. A herd of unicorns is called a blessing. Darkness is an element and a material that is completely weightless, repels all matter except for light which it absorbs, can expand or withdraw infinitely, and appears semi sentient. This matter originates from Another plane and all Darkness comes from Ighaz, the Black Flame. Comets are really Dragon Eggs, there is a secret society that has dedicated their lives to seeking out and destroying them before they hatch.